Se perdre en soi
by Kandai
Summary: Angel est la première mutante que Raven rencontre. Entre autres premières fois. One-Shot.


**Crédits** - Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn.  
><strong>Base<strong> - MCU  
><strong>Rating<strong> - M  
><strong>Avertissements<strong> - Coming out d'un personnage par un autre. Homophobie typique de l'époque dans laquelle le récit s'incrit. Injures à caractère homophobe en général.  
><strong>Spécial<strong> - Pour la case " There is a first time pour everything : First Time " de ma carte sur ladiesbingo.

**Note** - Parce qu'écrire des femmes m'a manqué, des femmes amoureuses davantage et du sexe entre femmes encore plus. Donc, c'est une histoire sans scénario particulier qui s'inscrit pendant le voyage pour rassembler l'équipe : une introspection sur ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Raven et Angel et leur potentiel rapprochement.

En espérant toujours,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Se perdre en soi<strong>

Raven doit admettre que lorsqu'elle a vu Angel arriver dans les quartiers que la C.I.A. a aménagé pour eux, les yeux ronds comme des billes et les mains tremblant nerveusement, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de prendre la jeune mutante sous son aile. Son séjour forcé sous les regards suspicieux des agents commençait doucement à achever de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote : McTaggert n'a pas réellement souhaité faire d'efforts une fois Charles parti sur les routes, au bras de l'étrange mec qu'il a sorti des eaux du Pacifique – et c'est tellement typique, à la fois de la part de Moira et de Charles, que ça l'agace profondément – et si la compagnie d'Hank est plaisante, Raven peut supporter autant de blagues faites sur la physique nucléaire sans s'arracher les cheveux.

C'est pourquoi l'arrivée d'Angel a pris des airs de bénédiction parce qu'Angel est l'incarnation même de tout ce que Raven a espéré trouver chez d'autres mutants : elle a une mutation qu'elle dissimule mal sous des tatouages, elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que messieurs Charles et Hank – parce que tout le monde ne peut pas devenir un scientifique de génie comme il l'entend, merci bien – et par-dessus le marché, c'est une _femme_.

Raven n'a jamais rencontré d'autre mutante, auparavant, et elle doit admettre être particulièrement excitée, ce qui tombe plutôt bien vu qu'Angel semble l'apprécier tout autant. Après quelques jours, elles ont déjà oublié les politesses de façade et il n'y a qu'une retenue inexplicable qui les empêche que s'appeler amies sœurs, Raven dirait si elle tenait à être poétique, sœurs de douleur, unie face à une même oppression des libertés.

Son nom est Salvadore (Sauveuse, si on s'amuse à traduire) – elle fait rouler ses 'r' à l'hispanique en prononçant la fin, un tic adorable que la morphe s'empresse d'imiter, sans véritable succès, mais continue de faire pour arracher un rire à sa nouvelle amie – elle a des ailes de libellule d'une beauté à couper le souffle et elle parle de sa profession de strip-teaseuse avec réserve, presque avec une honte discrète. Lorsqu'elle relate les évènements qui l'ont conduite ici, dans le secret des chambres qu'on leur a assignées, Raven est presque étonnée d'entendre la façon dont Charles et Erik l'ont recrutée – son frère d'adoption n'est pas du genre à fréquenter les clubs douteux comme celui où Angel a travaillé – avant de se raviser : c'est exactement du genre de Charles de faire le malin avec ses pouvoirs ô combien incompréhensibles aux yeux du commun des mortels, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la chance d'emballer un joli minois (c'est ce qu'il a fait avec Moira avant que celle-ci l'envoie promener et il n'a même pas eu la décence d'être subtil en lui faisant du plat).

Angel lui rétorque, confuse, que « Monsieur Xavier » (il adorerait entendre ça) ne s'est en rien montré seulement déplacé ou même d'humeur à badiner avec elle Raven rétorque sans penser à mal que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il se couvrait de ridicule en faisant le coq et ses mots ont à peine dépassé la prison de ses lèvres qu'elle rougit et regrette d'avoir si négligemment divulgué les préférences sexuelles de son frère et ami à une fille qu'elle ne connaît que depuis quelques jours (Charles a eu raison de dire qu'elle se complait dans la négligence).

Bien sûr, sa bourde ne passe pas inaperçue. C'est bien sa veine, les gens ordinaires se contentent d'ignorer les allusions mais la changeuse de forme n'a pas encore conscience d'être face à une personne tout aussi extraordinaire qu'elle.

— Ce Xavier est une tarlouze ? demande Angel d'un ton un peu grivois, enhardie sans doute par la confidence. Pas étonnant, remarque, je m'étais dit qu'avec une bouche pareille, il ne ferait pas tache dans un bordel…

La plaisanterie ne fait pas mouche Raven se referme comme une huître devant les yeux pétillants de sa compagne, blessée en silence pour elle-même et pour son frère. Charles n'est pas le seul de leur fratrie en patchwork à préférer les deux sexes de façon égale – faute de pouvoir mettre des mots appropriés sur leurs propres émotions, de peur d'être ostracisés davantage qu'ils ne le sont déjà – et Raven n'a jamais pris la peine d'écouter ce genre de mots créés pour faire du mal aux gens comme elle. La morphe s'est longtemps crue seule au monde, même protégée par le cocon que son frère a créé autour d'elle, avant que Charles ne prenne le temps de regarder ses fréquentations et d'avouer, un soir où il était plus vulnérable d'habitude, être semblable à elle sur ce point-là aussi, de vouloir parfois rechercher la compagnie interdite des gens de sexe identique au sien sans pouvoir suivre ces élans de cœur.

Mais c'est interdit de seulement en parler, illégal de le pratiquer et elle ignore si Angel est capable de comprendre le froid qui l'a glacé lorsqu'elle a entendu ses mots, la peur qui la traverse lorsqu'elle devine la cruauté sans malice dans les piques et plaisanteries. Bien sûr, sa nouvelle amie – amie ? Vraiment ? – peut comprendre la nécessité de se cacher, les préjudices et la peur qui anime quiconque ne rentre pas dans les moules mais elles se connaissent si peu et le lien qui les unit apparaît bien maigre face à la pression écrasante du dehors qui pénètre sous les portes, à travers les fenêtres, par tous les pores des murs pour venir entacher leur conversation si libre jusque là. Elles n'existent pas dans un vide, un monde où la suspicion serait suspendue, où elle n'aurait pas peur d'anticiper l'impact de chaque révélation. Charles – Charles sera en sécurité, si elle lui fait part de son erreur, lui qui passe dans les têtes des gens pour y modeler le monde à son gré mais il n'est pas dit qu'il sera toujours là pour corriger ses erreurs (il a eu raison, raison de l'appeler négligente mais comment veut-il qu'elle agisse autrement, si grisée par la perspective de l'amitié, d'avoir enfin une égale qu'elle aurait le loisir d'écouter et comprendre ?)

Le silence a duré trop longtemps. Angel a perçu le malaise, gigote nerveusement sur le lit de fortune que la C.I.A. leur a assigné.

— Eh, ça va ? Ne le prends pas trop mal, déclare-t-elle avec maladresse. J'ai travaillé dans un club de strip-tease alors laisse-moi te dire deux mecs qui se font des yeux de biche sur un lit en velours rouge, c'est loin d'être la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vue.

Raven lui lance un sourire crispé. L'autre mutante se rattrape mais il n'empêche, c'est un secret qui vole entre elles et même pas le sien avec ça, ça la met mal à l'aise même si la réponse d'Angel détend légèrement son visage…

— Ce n'est pas… tente-t-elle de se justifier en bafouillant, c'est que… Il n'en fait pas étalage.

— Forcément, c'est illégal ! ricane Angel. Ce genre de tare, on ne va pas la crier sur tous les toits. Un peu comme nous, je suppose, ajoute-t-elle après quelques secondes en haussant une épaule, comme pour désigner les ailes qu'elle cache sous les tatouages à l'encre. Raven laisse ses yeux devenir dorés, sa peau et son nez changer de forme comme pour répondre à son geste implicite et le malaise se dissipe doucement alors qu'elles pouffent devant ses pitreries alors qu'elle s'amuse à prendre le visage de différents agents qu'elles ont croisés, puis de Charles et même d'Erik. Charles sera probablement embarrassé de la savoir s'adonnant à des plaisirs aussi puérils et furieux de savoir son secret éventé mais il est loin, quelque part sur les routes d'Amérique et Angel n'est à quelques centimètres d'elle, sa peau légèrement hâlée à la portée de ses doigts si elle ose s'y aventurer et son sourire dévoilé juste pour elle. Les minutes s'égrainent, les secrets oubliés derrière le ton frivole, même s'ils restent dans un coin de la tête.

— Tu ne m'a pas demandé, tu sais ? demande enfin l'ancienne danseuse alors que le soir s'étire paresseusement, ses cils battant d'un air taquin.

— Demandé quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il à demander ? rétorque Raven, légèrement prise au dépourvu.

— La chose la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vue, va ! Je te pensais un peu plus curieuse que ça, petit corbeau.

L'interpellée plisse le nez, charmée par le surnom. Elle teint ses cheveux en noirs, un noir identique à celui d'Angel, juste pour frimer un peu et se fend d'une langue tirée, joliment immature. Angel rit à tue-tête elle est superbe ainsi, la gorge offerte et insouciante. Raven a chaud, tout un coup et sa peau devient bronzée pour cacher sa rougeur naissante.

— Moi ? continue Raven, sur la lancée taquine. M'as-tu seulement regardée ? Je suis une fille sage, voyons. C'est toi, la baroudeuse intrépide.

— Je dois avoir une sacrée influence, alors, commente Angel, parce que tu es en train de te dévoyer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le mot « dévoyer » la fait rougir, fuir le regard drôlement insistant de la femme aux ailes de libellule. Un instant, Raven craint d'avoir été démasquée, d'avoir laissé courir ses regard trop longtemps sur les joues et le buste de sa compagne de chambrée, d'avoir rougit trop vite lorsqu'Angel a parlé de clubs de strip-tease, de lit de velours et des lèvres de Charles.

— Ou alors, continue enfin l'ancienne strip-teaseuse et son ton se fait plus bas, intime dans la pénombre de leur chambre, c'est que tu n'es pas une fille très sage.

Raven aimerait répliquer, faire une plaisanterie quelconque, mais les mots restent serrés dans sa gorge, incapables de faire face à l'atmosphère presqu'étouffante qui les attend au dehors Angel en profite pour prolonger le silence en plaquant son corps contre le sien et ses lèvres contre celles de sa partenaire.

C'est le premier baiser qu'une femme lui donne Raven s'en sent toute gênée, intimidée comme elle ne se souvient pas l'avoir été mais incapable de rompre le contact délicieux qui pénètre d'une chaleur agréable sa peau rosée. Celle d'Angel, lorsqu'elle s'enhardit à poser ses doigts sur les épaules de sa partenaire, est incroyablement douce, presque soyeuse au toucher et pleine d'une mollesse tendre qui fait tellement défaut aux hommes. C'est donc cela, le fruit tant défendu et pourtant si bon à cueillir et à croquer ? Pour un peu, Raven poufferait de rire mais cela voudrait dire relâcher une bouche occupée à une activité autrement plus intéressante elle ne le fera pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Le baiser ne dure pas très longtemps : Angel recule déjà, éloigne ses lèvres et sa langue pour contempler sa compagne, la mine presque étonnée. Raven doit lui renvoyer un regard similaire, choquée, elle aimerait le dire, par la présomption, l'audace de son amie – il n'en est rien. Si une réaction la choque, c'est plutôt la sienne.

— C'est ton premier baiser ? souffle l'ancienne strip-teaseuse, sa voix oscillant entre la confusion et l'amusement.

— Avec une femme, oui, répond-elle. Toi non ?

Angel se fend d'un petit rire mais sans joie aucune.

— A force de te déshabiller pour des hommes, tu commences à en avoir assez. On était plusieurs filles à se faufiler dans les coins sombres, entre deux numéros. Parfois, les mecs payaient qu'on se pelote devant eux – quand c'est pour leur plaisir, ce n'est pas un crime, juste du spectacle.

Raven préfère ne pas songer à ce que cela veut dire.

— Et maintenant ? demande-t-elle, décidée à savoir où cette route tient à l'emmener. C'est un crime ?

Les yeux d'Angel pétillent, pas malicieux pour un sou, mais il y a une dureté dans ses traits qu'elle n'est pas certaine d'apprécier, un éclat d'acier qu'elle n'a jamais croisé chez personne. Il la fascine, l'effraie, lui fait monter le rouge aux joues tout à la fois.

— Tu nous as regardées ? Tu changes de forme à tout va et j'ai des ailes de libellule. Je dirais que tout ce qu'on peut bien faire dans cette chambre est déjà considéré un crime.

Alors un de plus ou de moins, songe Raven en se penchant à nouveau vers sa compagne. Angel rattrape ses lèvres au vol, un rire dans la gorge, et la pousse gentiment sur le matelas, ses mains prenant l'initiative de la couvrir de caresses. La morphe s'étonne de la facilité avec laquelle elle lui rend ses gestes, de la douceur du corps qui surplombe le sien les seins d'Angel se pressent au-dessus des siens, créant une friction qui l'électrise étrangement, la fait soupirer de plaisir dans la bouche de sa compagne.

Des doigts malicieux viennent lui chatouiller la cuisse, arrachant à Raven un glapissement surpris. L'hispanique stoppe ses mouvements sans brusquerie, met fin à leur second baiser bien que Raven tende déjà ses lèvres vers l'avant pour quêter un troisième. Peine perdue, la brune est déjà hors d'atteinte et la contemple à nouveau avec autant de passion que de curiosité.

— C'est ta première fois, tu as dit.

— Avec une femme, seulement, réplique Raven, un peu contrite d'avoir dû mettre fin à des activités jusque là si plaisantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, me prendrais-tu pour une vierge effarouchée ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas, ricane Angel, la taquinerie revenue dans sa voix douce. Tu as dit toi-même tout à l'heure être une petite fille sage.

— Et toi, vouloir me dévoyer à la vitesse de l'éclair, renvoie la morphe.

— Vrai, concède la latine en ondulant légèrement au-dessus du corps de l'autre mutante. Mais uniquement si tu acceptes de te laisser faire.

Raven accepte sans faire de caprices, soulagée quelque part qu'Angel se dévoue d'elle-même pour prendre les rênes. Elle n'est guère une experte dans les jeux de l'amour – difficile avec un frère télépathe qui a la sale manie d'espionner ses pensées – et encore moins de ceux que l'on entame avec une femme. Elle se contente d'explorer de ses doigts timides le corps encore habillé de sa partenaire tandis que celle-ci s'affaire à déboutonner son chemisier et dégrafer son soutien-gorge, à poser ses lèvres minces et avides sur chaque parcelle de peau rosée qui se dévoile dans la pénombre. Des mains joueuses viennent pincer et caresser le haut des cuisses, jusque là cachées par une jupe grise pendant que la bouche d'Angel remonte depuis le nombril jusqu'aux seins fermes.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà fait ça pour toi ? susurre la latine en lui embrassant le téton gauche, sa langue courant d'un air taquin sur la peau assombrie et la pointe de chair dressée par le désir. Raven hoquette, transpercée de surprise et de plaisir, perd la question dans la chaleur qui commence à embrouiller ses pensées. Tes autres fois, c'était avec qui : des visages sans lendemain ? Des amis trop collants ? Ou ton Xavier, peut-être. Est-ce qu'il te vénère comme moi ?

Charles ! songe Raven alors qu'une émotion indicible la traverse, la pousse à arquer son dos et à écarter davantage ses jambes, à la recherche d'une friction prolongée. Il est clair à entendre le rire qu'Angel étouffe contre sa poitrine que celle-ci prend un malin plaisir à chercher ses limites, jouant avec sa peau comme avec ses désirs les plus refoulés. La bouche ouverte sur un parfait 'o', la respiration haletante, Raven est tentée de demander comment Angel a fait pour deviner son plaisir coupable mais cette dernière la fait taire d'un nouveau baiser, pendant que deux doigts malaxent avec tendresse la chair de son téton.

— Ca crève les yeux que tu en es amoureuse, ma belle, murmure l'ex strip-teaseuse en venant taquiner son oreille du bout de sa langue joueuse. Est-ce qu'il sait, seulement, que tu es gouine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, s'il te voyait à écarter les jambes pour une danseuse de seconde classe ?

Elle ne veut pas imaginer ce que le vrai Charles Xavier penserait de son comportement, préfère inventer la suite de l'histoire, une histoire où son seul ami viendrait les rejoindre, apprendrait à explorer son corps comme Angel le fait aujourd'hui. Raven n'est pas partageuse : elle voudrait leur attention pleine et entière, celle de la femme fascinante qui se décide enfin à glisser ses doigts sous sa jupe et celle de l'homme qu'elle connaît et respecte depuis si longtemps, dont elle a maintes fois imaginé la texture de la peau et la caresse de la langue.

Les doigts d'Angel s'égarent entre ses deux cuisses et le tissu qui les protège, touchent la chair secrète qui palpite sous la toison de poils blonds Raven ne songe même pas à retenir ses gémissements plaintifs, surprise par le désir qu'elle sent monter au creux de son ventre tandis que la latine se fait un devoir de découvrir ce qui la fait trembler de plaisir, à la fois en jouant des doigts plongés dans la chair molle de son sexe et de la bouche qui suçote la chair de ses seins.

Dans sa tête embrumée par le désir, des cheveux noirs se confondent, des accents se mélangent et la couverture qu'est sa peau frissonne, bleuit aux endroits où elle ne contrôle plus rien. Des écailles chaudes remplacent la chair tendre et rosée, une perte manifeste de contrôle qu'elle considère avec panique un instant avant d'être rassurée par le rire de sa partenaire, rire qui transporte une exclamation admirative dans la moiteur de leur pièce.

— Magnifique, marmonne Angel en déposant un baiser sur sa gorge que le plaisir rend légèrement violette. As-tu déjà fait l'amour comme ça ?

Raven fait signe de la tête pour dire que non. Qui aurait pu la regarder telle qu'elle est sans frémir d'horreur ? Même Charles détourne le regard devant sa véritable forme.

Pas Angel, toutefois. Elle lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche, fait doucement glisser sa culotte le long de ses cuisses tout en prenant soin de frôler les écailles qui s'y trouvent. La morphe hoquette, émue et surprise – avant de se rappeler des ailes de libellules de sa compagne, de la façon dont celles-ci ont brillé, projetant des minuscules arcs-en-ciel dans la lumière chatoyante du soleil. Peut-être que si elle s'enhardissait à poser la question, elle obtiendrait une réponse identique à la sienne : c'est trop risqué, il faut tout taire, tout cacher en espérant ne pas se faire remarque.

— Chut, intime la latine en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, presque comme pour protester. On causera plus tard, chérie, plus tard… Laisse-moi te faire du bien pour l'instant.

Raven se fend d'une moue implorante au-dessus de sa forme allongée, Angel sourit, une pointe de moquerie perçant sur son visage hâlé, et elle laisse son corps reprendre la danse, son visage descendre le long des courbes bleues de la morphe, délaissant les seins, le nombril, le bas-ventre pour venir se perdre sous la jupe relevée, au milieu des écailles douces.

Elle crie, de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, lorsqu'une paire de doigts cajoleurs s'immisce de nouveau en elle, accompagnés cette fois d'une langue chaude et visqueuse qui lape le haut d'une cuisse, s'égare vers son sexe sans hâte. Angel a un peu moins le cœur à jouer car elle appuie sur les plis de chair sans curiosité, animée par le désir simple d'amener sa compagne à la jouissance. La bouche de l'ancienne strip-teaseuse a tôt fait de rejoindre ses mains et de s'introduire dans le secret de ses cuisses, franchissant les barrières humides de son corps avec aisance – elle retient son propre gémissement de désir lorsque la texture moite et salée de la peau écaillée envahit sa bouche.

Quant à Raven, elle flotte dans une brume de chaleur, son corps se tendant à chaque coup de langue un peu plus poussé, à chaque mouvement de doigt un peu plus brusque que le précédent. Elle se retient de presser la tête de sa compagne contre son sexe qui perle de désir, par courtoisie autant que par désir de s'abandonner au bon vouloir de cette femme – la première qu'elle a embrassé, la première à avoir accepté sa véritable forme, dans sa nudité splendide, la première de tant de choses qu'elle est déjà en train de se tailler une place particulière dans ses souvenirs.

Si Raven était aussi naïve que Charles se prête à la croire, elle se surprendrait à tomber amoureuse, à croire qu'il existe une affection derrière l'échange de leurs corps en sueur, une langueur qui traduirait autre chose que le besoin douloureux de comprendre, de se connecter l'une à l'autre pour échapper à la solitude qui les crucifie. Elles ne sont presque rien l'une pour l'autre, nouvelles amies forcées par la différence, mais Raven a l'impression de savoir tellement de choses sur la latine, d'avoir tatoué sa souffrance au creux de ses écailles. Au creux de ses cuisses frémissantes.

Toujours concentrée sur sa tâche auto-imposée, Angel se charge de ramener sa compagne à une plaisante réalité par une ultime pression sur son clitoris, sa langue plongeant presque vicieusement dans la chair douce de son sexe, et Raven laisse le désir exploser dans son bas-ventre avec un cri faible, sa vision troublée par des éclairs blancs et des frissons d'extase. Lorsque son esprit s'éclaire, Angel embrasse son nombril dénudé, ses lèvres roses et glissantes titillant le creux de son ventre d'une façon obscène.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquiert la latine d'un air satisfait.

— Hum, acquiesce la morphe en laissant sa tête retomber sur les coussins. Et toi ? marmonne-t-elle après quelques instants, brusquement consciente et honteuse de son propre égoïsme. Un sourire de sa partenaire dissuade la culpabilité de s'attaquer à sa plénitude, un baiser langoureux et piqueté de sel relance son énergie, ainsi que son intérêt et c'est avec un nouveau tremblement de désir que Raven laisse Angel guider ses doigts sur son propre corps, à la recherche de délices similaires à ceux qu'elle a trouvé, sous les doigts de cette femme.

Elles ont encore du temps pour apprendre l'une de l'autre, pour affronter le danger et la solitude. Elles ne sont plus seules il existe d'autres femmes comme elles, des enfants perdues et honteuses de se regarder dans un miroir – il s'agit de s'unir, désormais, de défier le monde qui exige son silence. Et peut-être qu'aux côtés d'Angel, elle trouvera enfin le courage qui lui manque enfin pour s'accepter elle-même.


End file.
